Princess and Prince
by Hyuugadevit-Cherry
Summary: Sumarry: Ini adalah sebuah kisah, dimana kisah ini merupakan kisah cinta yang terlarang antara dua insan yang berlainan ras dan juga keyakinan/[Oneshoot/Romance/Fantasi/SasuSaku/ By: Nero Arashiage for brithday Hyuugadevit-cherry


Cerita ini ane persembahkan untuk nee-chan sebagai hadiah ulang tahun dan kado kecil dari ane XD, maaf kalau romance nya garing T-T, ane gak punya pengalaman soal romance soalnya T.T

.

.

.

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto Milik Masashi Kishimoto

Story ini adalah milik Nero Arashiage yang dipersembahkan untuk saya sebagai hadiah ulang tahun saya.

[Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura]

* * *

.

.

* * *

.

 **Sumarry** _:_ _Ini adalah sebuah kisah, dimana kisah ini merupakan kisah cinta yang terlarang antara dua insan yang berlainan ras dan juga keyakinan._

[Oneshoot/Romance/Fantasi/SasuSaku]

* * *

.

.

.

Pada suatu masa, dimana saat tersebut merupakan saat-saat dimana sering terjadinya pertumpahan darah antara dua ras, ras _tenshi_ dan ras _akuma_. Kedua ras tersebut bagaikan _Yin_ dan _yang_ , baik dan buruk. Itu lah yang sering menjadi anggapan beberapa orang, namun kenyataanya mereka kurang lebih sama seperti manusia, mereka bisa jadi baik maupun bisa jadi buruk, berdasarkan apa yang telah mereka alami.

Ras _tenshi_ , adalah ras yang memiliki ciri fisik yang sama seperti manusia biasa pada umumnya, namun mereka di berkahi dengan kekuatan cahaya atau energi yang bersifat positif. Sedangkan ras _akuma_ , adalah ras yang juga memiliki ciri fisik yang sama seperti manusia, namun mereka di berkahi dengan kekuatan kegelapan, atau lebih mengarah ke pada kekuatan penghancur mereka.

Perselisihan kedua ras ini diawali oleh perbedaan pendapat antara pemimpin pertama ras _akuma_ , yang di kenal dengan nama uchiha Madara dengan pemimpin ras _tenshi_ yang di kenal dengan Hashirama senju. Akibat dari perselisihan yang terjadi itu konflik yang berkepanjangan pun terjadi.

Perselisihan tersebut sudah memakan banyak korban, baik itu anak-anak, orang dewasa, wanita maupun pria. Bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun perselisihan itu terjadi, kedua belah pihak masih belum ada yang mau mengalah kepada pihak lawan mereka, sampai peperangan besar pun akhirnya pecah antara kedua ras tersebut.

Peperangan tersebut terus berlangsung, sampai suatu ketika seorang pangeran dari ras _akuma_ yang juga, merupakan keturunan langsung dari kaisar pertama rasa akuma,uchiha Sasuke. seorang pangeran yang berwajah rupawan, dengan rambut _raven_ , mata hitam legam, tidak lupa dengan poni yang cukup panjang sampai Menutupi mata kanannya, tubuh tegap dan otot yang tidak terlalu berlebihan menjadi nilai plus sendiri di mata kaum hawa. Ikut turun ke Medan perang tersebut.

Sasuke sebagai pangeran dari ras _akuma_ , ditunjuk sebagai wakil panglima, yaitu kakaknya sendiri uchiha Itachi. Sebagai wakil panglima Sasuke juga ikut bertempur di garis depan peperangan tersebut, dia bertarung dengan gagah berani. Hal itu terus terjadi sampai ia bertemu dengannya, seorang gadis yang paling cantik yang pernah ia temui, menurutnya.

Seorang gadis dari ras _tenshi_ , yang ikut berperang di garis depan pada barisan para tenshi. Ia, langsung terpesona oleh kecantikan yang di miliki gadis itu. Dengan rambut soft pink yang terlihat sangat halus saat di sentuh, mata hijau _emerald_ cerah yang besar juga memikat namun juga berkilat , wajah yang terlihat anggun di tengah peperangan yang berlangsung, ditambah dengan latar peperangan yang tengah berlangsung menjadikannya seperti seorang Dewi perang, yang sedang menari di Medan perang sambil mengayunkan pedangnya.

Sasuke langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, namun ia sadar sebagai seorang wakil jendral ia tidak boleh egois dengan tidak melanjutkan peperangan hanya karena seorang gadis. Namun disisi lain siapa ia merasa tidak tega untuk melawan gadis tersebut di Medan perang, sehingga setiap bertemu di Medan perang, Sasuke malah lebih terkesan menghindar dari pertarungan dengan gadis tersebut.

...

Di sisi lain, ternyata sang gadis telah juga memendam perasaan yang sama dengan pangeran tersebut. Sang gadis atau yang ras _tenshi_ kenal sebagai putri dari raja yang memimpin saat itu, dengan kata lain ia adalah seorang putri dari ras _tenshi_. Ia mengikuti peperangan karena ia sudah tidak tahan dengan perang yang sudah lama berkecamuk, dan inggin segera mengakhiri-nya.

Sang putri yang bernama, senju sakura yang juga merupakan keturunan langsung dari sang kaisar pertama ras _tenshi_. Seorang putri yang cantik jelita, dengan rambut soft pink sebahu yang lembut, mata hijau emerald cerah, juga kulit yang halus, ia mempunyai pembawaan yang anggun sebagai seorang putri. Tapi di balik semua itu, ia juga merupakan seorang kesatria yang tangguh, sehingga ia di percaya sebagai wakil jendral perang ras _tenshi_.

Sakura juga jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, saat melihat Sasuke yang waktu itu bertarung dengan gagah berani, ia terpesona saat melihat Sasuke dalam pertarungan, juga pada wibawa nya sebagai sebagai seorang pemimpin, di Medan perang tersebut.

...

Mereka berdua, bertempur dengan saling memendam perasaan yang mereka miliki. Hal itu terus berlangsung sampai peperangan mencapai puncaknya. Dimana saat itu kedua jendral maupun wakilnya saling berhadapan di tengah Medan perang tersebut. Kedua jendral dari kedua ras tersebut sudah mulai dengan pertarungan mereka.

Namun kedua sebagai wakil jendral perang masih terdiam di tempatnya masing-masing. Mereka terdiam cukup lama sampai, Sasuke memulai percakapan.

"Kenapa engkau tidak mengikat senjatamu, putri?" Tanya Sasuke dengan tenang.

Sang, putri menjawab " entahlah, bagai mana dengan dirimu sendiri pangeran?" Tanya balik sang putri.

"Bagaimana aku bisa menghunuskan senjataku, kepada orang yang telah mencuri hatiku putri?" Jawaban itu pun terlontar dengan sendirinya dari mulut Sasuke. Ia mengucapkan hal tersebut sambil menatap dalam mata hijau _emerald_ cerah, sang putri.

Sakura yang mendengar perkataan Sasuke pun, merona tipis, karena ia juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan sang pangeran.

"Aku anggap itu sebagai pujian, pangeran." Balas sakura.

"Ya, kau boleh menggapnya seperti itu." Jawab Sasuke. "Kau tau putri, Aku sebenarnya sudah lelah dengan peperangan ini, aku inggin segera mengakhiri peperangan yang berkepanjangan ini." Lanjut Sasuke sambil melihat sekitar.

"Kalau begitu anggkat senjata milikmu pangeran." Jawab sakura yang mulai menyiapkan gestur siaga.

Namun Sasuke hanya diam di tempat. " Aku memang ingin peperangan ini segera berakhir putri. Tapi aku tidak ingin bertarung denganmu." Jawabnya tenang. "Aku sudah lama memikirkan hal ini, bagaimana kalau kita mencari jalan lain untuk mengakhiri peperangan ini?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Dengan cara apa yang engkau maksud pangeran?" Tanya Sakura dengan penasaran.

"Lihat saja." Balasnya dengan senyuman kecil di bibirnya. Setelah itu iapun berbalik kearah kedua jendral yang tengah bertarung dengan sengit. Dan tak lama setelah itu ia berlari kearah pertarungan itu. Sakura yang melihat hal tersebut pun terkejut.

Sasuke pun akhirnya sampai di tempat pertarungan itu dan berhasil menghentikan pertarungan tersebut. Ia mengusulkan untuk menyelesaikan pertikaian yang tidak ada habisnya itu dengan cara lain. Usul itu pun di terima oleh kedua belah pihak.

Setelah kedua kaisar dari kedua ras tersebut berunding. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk berdamai satu sama lain. Dan sebagai bukti dari perdamaian itu maka akan di laksanakan pernikahan antara pangeran dari ras akuma yang tidak lain adalah Sasuke dan dari ras tenshi tidak lain adalah Sakura sebagai putri tunggal.

Dan setelah semua itu akhirnya pernikahan mereka dapat terlaksana dan cinta mereka dapat tersampaikan satu sama lain.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **T** **HE END**

* * *

 **A/** **N** **:**

 **Nero-kun:** Huwaaa aku maluuu romance nya gak kerasa banget T_T, alurnya terlalu maksa T.T udah itu aja ane mau cari lubang buat sembunyi _

Oh iya hampir lupa selamat ulang tahun nee-chan, ometanjoubi omedeto, semoga panjang umur, makin awet muda, cita citanya dapat segera terwujud, apa lagi ya... Ah semoga rejekinya di lancarkan ya nee-chan. Oke itu aja ane out dulu mau cari lubang untuk sembunyi. Bye

 **Hyuugadevit-cherry:** Saya bahagia banget dapet hadiah dari adik saya yang satu ini, dia bener-bener memberi saya suatu kejutan luar biasa.. saya suka. Sayang sekali karena dia malu dan tidak mau publish diakunnya, maka saya publish di akun saya. Sekali lagi terimakasih adikku sayang * **peluk/kecup***

 **So, bagaimana menurut kalian tentang cerita ini minna-san? R &R :))**


End file.
